rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ozpin/History
Events *Beacon Dance *Battle of Beacon *Battle of Haven Battles Background Ozpin is the second-most recent reincarnation of Ozma, preceding Oscar Pine. Thousands of years before the events of RWBY, the God of Light offered a deceased Ozma the chance to return to life as a being who would reincarnate in the bodies of like-minded individuals after death, in the hopes that he would unite and guide Humanity down a path of light. Ozma agreed and was returned to Remnant. Thousands of years later, Ozpin would describe his reincarnation as a curse placed on him by the Brother Gods for having failed to stop Salem's agenda, though this was later revealed by Jinn to be a lie. By the present, the number of souls Ozpin's has merged with became innumerable. According to Ironwood, it was Ozpin in a previous incarnation, who suggested the idea to use the Relic of Creation to lift Atlas off the ground. At some point, he helped to build Haven Academy. This fits in with it being previously established that Ozpin influenced all the academies, as Miles Luna stated that all the academies use teams because Ozpin believes so strongly in teamwork.Volume 3 Blu-ray feature "3, 2, 1, Begin!" Sometime before the events of the series, he granted Qrow and Raven Branwen with the magical ability to transform into a crow and a raven respectively. At another time, Ozpin accepted Gretchen Rainart into Beacon despite the objections of her older brother, Hazel. Unfortunately, Gretchen lost her life during a training mission, and Hazel blamed Ozpin for her death. According to Weiss Schnee, Ozpin, due to his many years of experience, was regarded as a prodigy and became the youngest person to ever become a Headmaster of Beacon Academy. ''RWBY Dust Shop Robbery Professor Ozpin is first seen after Glynda Goodwitch finishes lecturing Ruby Rose about how it was irresponsible of her to go after Roman Torchwick by herself, and tells Ruby that someone wants to talk to her. Ozpin then enters the room with a plate of cookies and addresses Ruby by name, before commenting on her silver eyes. Ozpin shows an interest in Ruby's abilities, as he had only once before seen another person display the same amount of skill with a scythe. Ruby tells him that it was her uncle Qrow who trained her to use Crescent Rose during her time at Signal Academy. After Ruby states her desire to go to Beacon Academy and become a Huntress so she can help people, Ozpin gives her the opportunity to join Beacon two years early, which she accepts. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Ruby Rose" Welcome to Beacon Academy Ozpin appears on stage to give a brief welcoming speech to the incoming freshman class. His speech is not uplifting, however, as he claims that he only sees "wasted energy". He goes on to say that while all new students come to Beacon with the hope to gain knowledge in order to improve their skills, without a purpose or direction it will all be meaningless, as knowledge can only go so far. He ends his speech by saying it is up to them to "take the first step", before walking off stage and letting Glynda take over. Yang Xiao Long points out how odd Ozpin was acting, with Ruby adding that it seemed like he "wasn't really there". ;Episodes Covering These Events *"The Shining Beacon, Pt.2" Beacon Academy Initiation Ozpin briefs the first-years on the requirements of their initiation on the edge of the Beacon Cliff, and warns them about the dangers in the Emerald Forest. He also explains that this test will determine teammates for the next four years at Beacon. Before launching them into the forest from the cliff, Ozpin asks if there are any questions, but when Jaune Arc begins to ask about a "landing strategy", he is cut off. The students are then launched one at a time, with Jaune continuing to ask what a "landing strategy" is. Ozpin is very blunt, however, explaining that they will use their own strategy to land. As Jaune is launched, Ozpin turns around and watches the new students while drinking from his coffee cup. He is present when Glynda gives him a briefing on the current situation as well as her opinions on some pairings. He is unresponsive to Glynda's statements when she calls to him, and is instead more interested in the situation Ruby and Weiss Schnee found themselves in, watching them on a Scroll. After all the teams return from the Emerald Forest, Ozpin begins assigning the students into teams based on which chess piece each two-person team picked. He assigns Jaune as the leader of Team JNPR, Ruby as the leader of Team RWBY, and Cardin as the leader of Team CRDL. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"The First Step" *"The Emerald Forest, Pt.2" *"Players and Pieces" Start of Classes Ozpin appears briefly with Glynda. He watches as the new students race to their first class before taking a sip from his coffee mug. Ozpin talks with a depressed Ruby after Weiss' criticism of her being chosen as their leader. When Ruby asks if his decision to make her Team RWBY's leader was correct, he states that, although he has made many mistakes in his life, he does not believe this decision was one of them. Ozpin continues to explain to Ruby the responsibilities and burdens associated with being a leader, and he urges her to prove herself worthy of such a title. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"The Badge and The Burden" *"The Badge and The Burden, Pt.2" Second Term Shortly after Glynda cleans up the results of RWBY and JNPR's food fight, Ozpin prevents Glynda from disciplining the two groups, preferring to allow them to have fun while they still can. Shortly after, Ozpin is seen conversing with James Ironwood about Qrow's message to them, and how they will handle it, with James questioning Ozpin on if he believes his children could win a hypothetical war. The former grimly states, "I hope they never have to". Later, in what is revealed to be a flashback from Blake Belladonna's point of view, Ozpin is seen having a conversation with her, focusing on the events of "Black and White". At the Beacon Dance, Ozpin comes up next to an uncomfortable Ruby struggling with her heels and asks if she is not enjoying herself. Ruby comments that she is not much for fancy scenery like this. Ozpin points out she cannot always spend her time on the battlefield, and that in many ways dancing and battle aren't all the different, even if the consequences are milder for the former. He further elaborates that as time tests people's bonds, it is moments like these which can strengthen friendships over the long term. Ozpin is seen once more alongside Glynda until she is invited to dance by James Ironwood. When Ironwood leaves for the evening, he is later seen escorting him out to the front entrance. The next morning Ozpin is sitting at his desk in his office with Glynda and Ironwood, putting his head against his hands and rubbing his temples with his fingers in contemplation while the two of them argue over how they should respond to the break-in to the CCT last night during the dance. He then looks up and invites Ruby to come in when she arrives. Ozpin informs her that while Ironwood has filled them in on most of the details of what transpired last night, he asks if she might have anything to add. After some discussion of what she saw and who there suspect might be Ruby asks them if they think there is a connection between the woman who broke in and Roman Torchwick and the White Fang. Ozpin admits it is possible but that the evidence isn't conclusive enough to link them together at this time. Ruby then mentions that the woman might have mentioned a hide-out in the south-east, which catches Ozpin's interest as he gazes speculatively at Ruby. When Glynda tries to question her further about the source of this information, but Ozpin cuts her off, thanking Ruby and letting her go, though not before asking that she keep this matter discreet. After Ruby leaves, Ironwood immediately advocates that they send all the forces they have to the south-east to find out what is going on and eradicate any potential threat along the way. Ozpin interrupts Glynda's tart retort to that proposal, though agreeing with her assessment that Ironwood's response was too forceful. He instead advises caution in light of their lack of knowledge of how large this conspiracy truly is, and that they couldn't take such bold action and risk the spread of panic in the process. When Ironwood testily asks if he was simply going to stand back and watch Ozpin gets out of his chair and angrily refutes that assertion. He then calmly asks James that as a general what the first tactic when preparing to go to war should be, sending in the flagbearers or the scouts? Ozpin is later present when all the first year students gather in the amphitheater. There he gives a speech on the background of the Great War that ended eighty years ago and the context on why it was fought, along with the legacy of peace and unity that they as prospective Huntsman and Huntresses now have to uphold and protect. He then sends them off on their first missions for the next week, where each team will take up individual assignments while shadowing a professional Huntsman. Before concluding, he reminds them to remember their training, to be safe, and to do their very best. After Team Ruby is denied access to a mission in Quadrant Five, which is in the south-east, Ozpin appears and informs them that the concentration of Grimm was deemed too extreme for first-year students to handle. However, he humorously voices his suspicions that Team RWBY would try to make their way to the south-east regardless of whatever mission they accepted. Ozpin then expresses his wonder about some of the events Team RWBY were purportedly involved in, such as why they were at the docks last semester, or how they came by the information on the hide-out in the southeast, or vague reports by witnesses of their battle with Torchwick on the highway, before concluding in an amused tone that he probably would never learn the answer to these questions. So, rather than waiting for them to inevitably break the rules, Ozpin bends them for the group instead, granting them access to the mission. When Ruby expresses her gratitude, however, Ozpin tells her that they should not thank him for this, reminding them that while they had come far, none of that would matter to the things waiting for them outside the safety of the Kingdom. Ozpin pointedly says to stay close to their assigned Huntsman, reminding them that if they are judged unfit by him they could be sent back at any time, before wishing them good luck and walking off. Over the course of his stay at Beacon, Ironwood has become uncomfortable with Ozpin's passive stance towards the threat of the Grimm and White Fang. Though Glynda assures him and requests that he keeps faith in his old friend, he still wavers. This eventually comes to a head in "Breach": due to the sudden Grimm invasion and the excellent performance of Ironwood's forces in defending Vale, Ozpin is removed as head of security for the Vytal Festival Tournament and has his position as headmaster questioned. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Best Day Ever" *"Welcome to Beacon" *"Burning the Candle" *"Dance Dance Infiltration" *"Field Trip" *"Breach" Vytal Festival Tournament Ozpin breaks up the scene Winter Schnee and Qrow start by informing the crowding people that they could watch regulated fights and eat popcorn in Amity Colosseum. He, Glynda, Ironwood, and Qrow meet in his office to have an unexpected meeting, where Qrow details what he has learned about the infiltrators in Vale. Qrow says the tournament needs a guardian to protect it instead of an army. After that meeting ends, Qrow returns to his office sometime later and asks if Ozpin has picked a guardian yet. As Ozpin explains who he thinks should be the guardian, Pyrrha Nikos enters the Cross Continental Transmit System elevator and visits Ozpin. Ozpin and Pyrrha have a lighthearted conversation about Team JNPR, and Pyrrha wonders what Ozpin actually called her to his office for. She asks him, and he answers with another question. Ozpin asks what her favorite fairy tale is, and after a clarification, she lists a few. Ozpin asks if she knows ''The Story of the Seasons, and Pyrrha recounts it. Ozpin asks her if she would believe the story is true. Pyrrha thinks he is joking but soon realizes he is not. Ozpin asks if she would believe four Maidens exist, who can wield large amounts of power without using Dust or their Semblance, only "magic". Pyrrha is in disbelief, but Qrow is with Ozpin, saying the first time hearing the truth is crazy. Pyrrha asks why Ozpin would tell her that, and he reveals that Ozpin's Group has chosen her to be the next Fall Maiden. Ironwood and Glynda arrive via elevator, and the adults inform Pyrrha that besides the positions they hold at schools, they are also members of a group that protects the four Maidens. The five take an elevator to a large vault below Beacon, where Pyrrha is filled in on how Maidens are chosen and how the powers transfer to the next one. When they reach the opposite end of the vault, they come across a life support machine with Amber, the current Fall Maiden, lying inside, comatose. The inner circle tells Pyrrha that Amber was attacked, and half of her power was stolen. The only way to prevent the loss of her remaining power was to keep her stable in a life support machine made in Atlas. Pyrrha asks why they would not be open about the existence of the Maidens, and Ozpin says that if they reveal the Maidens, it would incite panic, bringing Grimm to the kingdom. Pyrrha agrees to become the next Fall Maiden, but Ozpin tells her it may have adverse consequences on Pyrrha, saying she may not be the same person when the transfer of powers is complete. Ozpin tells Pyrrha she must decide to be or not to be the next Fall Maiden by the time the Vytal Festival ends. Ozpin sits in his office to watch the singles fight between Pyrrha and Penny Polendina. After the fight ends with Penny's body in two, the camera feed is hijacked, and an unknown woman gives a speech incriminating Ozpin and Ironwood, also warning the public of a future war between nations. The unexpected events cause panic among all of the spectators, and the nearby Grimm sense this, breaching the city's walls. Qrow and Glynda enter his office, and he orders them to aid the resistance effort in Vale. Soon after, he calls Ironwood. The General attempts to explain Penny's robotic nature, but Ozpin immediately dismisses him, ordering to use his previously unwelcomed army to fight the Grimm invasion. ;Episodes covering these events *"It's Brawl in the Family" *"Never Miss a Beat" *"Fall" *"PvP" The Battle of Beacon Ozpin watches in horror over his desk's surveillance feeds of various Grimm attacks happening. He grabs The Long Memory and walks to the center of his office until an earthquake strikes. He then watches as the Wyvern heads towards Beacon, before making his way out to the courtyard. Upon reaching his destination, he locates Team JNPR, trying to get Pyrrha's attention, prompting her to walk over and meet him. Accompanied by Jaune, Ozpin and Pyrrha make their way to the Beacon Vault in order to transfer Amber's powers to Pyrrha. After Pyrrha enters the pod, Ozpin asks one last time whether she is certain that she wishes to become the Fall Maiden and, upon receiving verbal confirmation, activates the transfer. Unbeknownst to them, however, Cinder Fall follows them down to the Vault and kills Amber before the powers finish their transfer to Pyrrha, aborting the process and allowing Cinder to absorb the remainder of Amber's power. Jaune moves to engage Cinder, prompting Ozpin to attempt to stop him, but he is blasted back by Cinder's powers. Pyrrha attempts to fight as well, but Ozpin halts her and orders her to escape with Jaune for her safety. He also orders her to find Ironwood, Glynda and Qrow and bring them back to the vault. As Pyrrha and Jaune flee, Ozpin moves to engage Cinder. Ozpin is last seen dueling Cinder in the Beacon Vault. Cinder is later seen leaving the vault alone, with Ozpin's whereabouts and status unknown. Whether or not he survived the duel is unclear, but his cane is currently in the possession of Qrow, who refers to him as "gone". After the events at Beacon, a mysterious individual named Salem addresses Ozpin (who is not actually present), claiming that everything that has happened was merely the first step in her plan. She says that she cannot wait to see Ozpin burn. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Battle of Beacon" *"Heroes and Monsters" *"End of the Beginning" Aftermath At a meeting with her associates, Salem claims that Ozpin was killed by Cinder. Sometime later, Cinder is questioned by Salem about whether she really killed Ozpin. Cinder chokes out a "yes". At a farm, when Oscar finishes his chores and looks into a mirror, Ozpin's voice can be heard as he introduces himself, scaring the young boy. Later, Ozpin speaks through Oscar's mind, telling him they should leave the farm. He claims that their Auras have become one and that they share each other's thoughts and memories. Despite Oscar's initial unwillingness, Ozpin manages to convince him to travel to Haven. On their way, they meet Hazel who helps Oscar with the ticket machine. Ozpin warns Oscar about Hazel, who is a person from Ozpin's past. Later, in the city of Mistral, Ozpin gets Oscar to retrieve his cane from Qrow, who greets Oscar by Ozpin's nickname at the request. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"The Next Step" *"Of Runaways and Stowaways" *"Family" *"Punished" *"Kuroyuri" *"No Safe Haven" Training in Haven At the house Qrow and Team RNJR stay at in Mistral, Oscar grants Ozpin's soul control over his body. Ozpin speaks directly to the former students, revealing himself as a person in a chain of those whose souls and memories are transferred to another upon death. He takes responsibility for their hardship and says they must keep the Relic of Knowledge secure, which the missing Spring Maiden is capable of reaching if they are to stop Salem. After hearing of the group's meeting with Professor Lionheart, Ozpin is skeptical of the headmaster's behavior in disobeying Ozpin's orders from earlier. Ozpin says the group must enlist more Huntsmen to find Spring, telling Qrow to make sure they are trustworthy. He also says he will train Team RNJR to improve Ruby's hand-to-hand combat and unlock Jaune's Semblance among other things. On a later day, Ruby and Oscar spar with the former winning. Ozpin tells the boy he has forgotten to engage his Aura and that training without it will make him less likely to forget. He then takes over Oscar's body and spars with Ruby, prevailing with ease. Later, when Jaune laments about not knowing about his Semblance, Ozpin tells him not to worry. He explains to everyone that unlocking their Semblances is not the end, as Semblances can grow and evolve if they put in the effort. One night, after Oscar's conversation with Ruby, Ozpin states that Ruby is a remarkable person but she was not the best Huntress at Beacon in many ways. However, he states that she possesses a unique "spark" that inspires others even in the darkest of times. Ozpin agrees with Oscar that the situation they are in is very hard on her. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Unforeseen Complications" *"Lighting the Fire" *"Necessary Sacrifice" Raven's Talk Raven tells Weiss and Yang about how she and Qrow went to Beacon Academy to become a counterforce against Huntsmen that threaten their tribe. Raven mentions how Ozpin paid more attention to Team STRQ, often giving them extra training and overlooking any serious infractions on their part. Ozpin was the one who informed the Branwen twins about Salem. Raven also knows about Ozpin's ability to reincarnate and states that her and Qrow's ability to magically transform into corvids was granted by Ozpin himself. Later, Weiss and Yang confront Ozpin on what they were told, and Ozpin confirms he indeed gave the Branwens their magical abilities but added that they chose to accept and use them. He also admits he gave rise to the original Four Maidens in ancient times and that his magical power is dwindling. When he offers those gathered the chance to leave, Yang stands and vows to remain fighting, as long as Ozpin no longer keeps any secrets from them, a condition which the former headmaster agrees to honor. When Jaune asks what their next move is, Ozpin says he will answer the next day, inviting the students to take the night to spend more time together. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Known by its Song" *"Rest and Resolutions" The Next Move One morning, Ozpin and Qrow discuss their current situation with the former trying his best to be optimistic about the potential of humanity. When Ruby arrives, she asks about the Relic of Choice located in Beacon, since it is accessed by the Fall Maiden: Cinder Fall. Ozpin assures Ruby that Salem does not have that Relic as he had made it more challenging to find than the other Relics. He also states that his cane is not a Relic, but it still has importance to him and other uses besides being a weapon. When Qrow receives a call from Lionheart to come to Haven the next night, Ozpin becomes very suspicious. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"True Colors" The Battle of Haven On the night of the full moon, Qrow's group arrives at Haven, only to discover that Lionheart has conspired with Raven and Cinder. When Oscar confronts Lionheart, Ozpin questions as to what happened to the Haven Headmaster. When Lionheart learns of Oscar's identity as Ozpin's latest reincarnation, Ozpin urges the boy to fight. After Cinder impales Weiss, Lionheart exposes Ozpin to Hazel, prompting the latter to attack the boy. Ozpin urges Oscar to let him take over and fight, but the boy refuses with the reason that he has to fight. Ozpin replies that this is not Oscar's fight and is later forced by Hazel to reveal the truth of Gretchen Rainart's death. When Oscar chooses to still fight, Ozpin forcefully takes over and fights Hazel. He starts out with the upper hand with dodges and quick attacks, but Hazel easily overpowers him with Lionheart distracting Ozpin with Dust projectiles. When Nora saves them, Ozpin warns her of Hazel's Semblance that can block out pain. As the fight temporarily ceases, Ozpin is among the heroes who are completely exhausted. After the battle, Ozpin relinquishes his control over Oscar, telling him they need to get the Relic of Knowledge to Atlas before resting to restore the energy he lost from fighting. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"The More the Merrier" *"Vault of the Spring Maiden" *"Downfall" *"Haven's Fate" Journey to Atlas After regaining his strength back at the house, Ozpin reveals to everyone that the Relic of Knowledge can answer three questions every one hundred years, though he tells everyone that the questions were already used before he sealed the Relic away in the Vault. Two weeks following the Battle of Haven, the heroes arrive at a station ride a train to Argus to find a way to the Kingdom of Atlas. After witnessing Dee and Dudley make fools of themselves, Ozpin comments that he wishes that they are not graduates from Beacon. While on the train, they are attacked by the Grimm, and Oscar tells Ozpin that he will keep bodily control. The train reaches a tunnel, and the heroes formulate a plan for Ren use his Semblance to mask the passengers' emotions to flee from the Grimm with Jaune's help. With Oscar's permission, Ozpin takes over and informs everyone that the Relic attracts Grimm. As he comes under fire from Qrow and Yang, Ruby defends him and says they have more pressing matters to attend to. Eventually, Team JNPR gets the passengers to the front cars while Oscar, Team RWBY and Qrow fend off the Grimm in the separated rear cars. After a hard-fought battle, the train crashes into the snow, and Maria Calavera meets the heroes. As they recover, Yang angrily barrages Ozpin with questions as to why he withholds information about the Relic and why they kept Mistral from knowing Lionheart's treachery. Ozpin defends that he did not want to cause a panic over important information on the Relic, and he felt that the Haven Headmaster should be remembered for his lifetime of servitude. This does not satisfy Yang and she demands why he does not trust them. At this point, Ozpin breaks down and yells that Lionheart was not the first to betray him. Others had broken that promise in his previous lifetimes, making him afraid future betrayal. Suddenly, Ozpin finds that the Relic is not in his possession, but in Ruby's. He asks for her to hand it over, but she asks him if his faith in Humanity does not apply to her and her team. He only answers that it is his responsibility to safeguard the Relics and does not elaborate. Out of nowhere, Oscar takes control and tells everyone Ozpin is afraid they will use the Relic to ask what he is hiding. Oscar tells Ruby to say the name, "Jinn", and when she does, a being emerges from the Relic. As Jinn explains the nature of her powers, Ozpin fails to stop Jinn from revealing she could answer two questions at the time, revealing he had lied to the heroes about the questions already being used. Everyone sees that Ozpin is not trustworthy, and Ozpin pleads for Ruby to not ask anything, but she does not listen and asks Jinn about his secret. In desperation, Ozpin cries out and charges at Ruby but is too late. Jinn transports everyone into an alternate plane and tells a tale of Salem's past life as a Human and how she became the immortal, Grimm-like person she is in the current time. Ozpin's past with Salem and his initial reincarnations' actions laid bare to the heroes, he sits in shame in the falling snow, sobbing. Ruby asks what his plan to defeat Salem is, and he says he does not have one. This enrages Qrow, who punches Ozpin into a nearby tree. Qrow opens up, saying Ozpin was the only one who wanted him, who would give him a place in the world and that Ozpin allowed him to do some good. Ozpin pleads with Qrow, trying to convince him that he was doing good, Qrow rejects this and says meeting Ozpin was the worst luck of his life. Ozpin, distraught by this, admits that Qrow was probably right and locks himself deep inside Oscar's head where nobody can contact him for an unknown period of time. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Argus Limited" *"Uncovered" *"The Lost Fable" *"So That's How It Is" Aiding Oscar During the group's battle against Caroline Cordovin, Ozpin tells Oscar to stay calm while the farm boy pilots the airship to save it from a crash. Oscar shares this event with the others, and Yang is irritated that Ozpin may have been watching the group the entire time. But Oscar states his belief that the Headmaster has been looking after them the entire time. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Our Way" Return Ozpin finally makes his true return when Oscar is falling to the bottom of the Atlas Vault, briefly taking over to prevent the latter from passing out. After landing safely in Mantle, Oscar notes that he is back and saved him, only for Ozpin to comment that Oscar was the one who saved them. He then attempts to apologize, but Oscar stops him and says all he needs to know right now is how they're going to save Atlas. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"The Enemy of Trust" References Category:History pages